Valor Omega(2033)
Valor Omega is a Mk.VI PPDC jaeger. It operated primarily as the Los Angeles Strike-Group flagship before its destruction in 2035. History Launch Valor Omega was launched on New Year's Day, 2033 amid much fanfare. The PPDC heavily promoted Valor as the most heavily armored jaeger yet, superseding Titan Redeemer despite being several hundred tons lighter. After launch, Valor was assigned to the Los Angeles Shatterdome alongside November Ajax. LA Shatterdome Valor served as the LA Shatterdome's flagship from January 2033 to January 2035. It conducted a variety of training exercises and an occasional mission with jaegers like November Ajax. Valor rarely deployed on law-enforcement patrols, as she was purely combat-coded and was thus deemed overkill for such operations. Moyulan Shatterdome Valor was temporarily reassigned to the Moyulan Shatterdome in February 2035 for cross-training. The results were impressive, with Valor outclassing every jaeger in the Moyulan fleet with regards to reliability, mock-combat performance and readiness. Said trial results were published to the media and garnered much praise from PPDC brass and the general public alike. On May 23, graduating cadets Braga and Vu executed their final assessment on the Mk.V Chronos Berserker. Chronos began acting abnormally as both cadets chased the RABIT within five minutes of initiating Neural Handshake. After slamming into its maintenance cradle several times, Chronos' fist shot forward and nailed Valor's shoulder with a right hook. The impact was enough to send Valor staggering, but her stocky build and low center of gravity were enough to keep her upright. After Chronos was shut down, J-Tech engineers immediately ran a detailed diagnosis on Valor's structural integrity. The punch from Chronos had barely made a dent on Valor's shoulder; the only real "damage" was some minor paint chipping. This was promptly rectified and granted Valor full-operational capability within 24 hours. Sydney Attack During the 2035 Victory Parade, Valor Omega, Guardian Bravo, and Murder Witch stood by in Auckland as back-up for Gipsy Avenger. The three jaegers were called in when Obsidian Fury began unequivocally decimating Gipsy Avenger. By the time they arrived, Obsidian had disabled Gipsy and killed Mako Mori. Valor was dropped into Port Jackson to cut off the fleeing rogue. Obsidian took the first shot, unleashing its remaining missiles at Valor. Eight missiles hurtled through the air and nailed Valor's chest armor, only to bounce off without making a dent. Rounds from Obsidian's wrist-mounted particle gun were deflected off Valor's thick shoulder armor. These were mere distractions on Obsidian's part; by the time Valor's pilots had recovered, Obsidian had already closed to within striking distance. The rogue used its massive reach advantage and began shredding Valor's armor with a series of thrusts and slashes. Valor was too slow to keep up with Obsidian's unearthly speed, backpedaling as Obsidian pressed its advantage. Obsidian sprinted forward and jammed both chainsaws into Valor's shoulders, pinning him onto Sydney Harbor Bridge. Valor countered by swatting away Obsidian's left arm and bodily ramming into it. Obsidian was shoved backwards and sent staggering by a left hook to its midsection. Valor then blasted the rogue several hundred meters back with a dead-accurate cannon shot. Another follow-up salvo sent Obsidian crashing into the sea, its chest spitting out thick smoke and flames. Seeing no other option, Obsidian fired its EMP to briefly disorient Valor's systems; this was all it needed to slip into the depths undetected. 2035 Uprising On July 2, 2035, Moyulan Shatterdome was attacked by a fleet of rogue Shao Industries drones. These mutations began ripping apart Shatterdome facilities outside the jaeger bay. Pandemonium escalated as Valor Omega and Titan Redeemer were deployed to engage the rogues. The two jaegers had racked up a record-breaking double-team score, and were thus the subject of Marshal Quan's unwavering trust. Valor powered up as Titan's Rangers were entering their conn-pod. Rather than waiting for back-up, Reinhardt and Hunter decided to bombard the drones from afar until Titan was online. One drone charging for the jaeger bay was struck down by a cannon-shot to its abdomen; it hurtled backwards and crashed into the sea, staining the water in an ominous bio-luminescent blue. As Valor turned around for another shot, a Jumphawk helicopter slammed into her conn-pod like a titanic flail. The perpetrator was a drone, which leaped forward and pried apart Valor's arms. Another drone jumped on Valor's back and dug its claws into her exposed conn-pod; metal screamed and sparks flew like fireworks as the mark VI's head was ripped out and hurled in front of Amara Namani. Valor's decapitated body slumped onto the landing platform with a resonating c''lang. ''In the distance, Titan Redeemer's knee was blown apart in a deafening explosion. Features Trivia * Valor was to be originally named "Templar Omega." * Valor is the largest PPDC jaeger in terms of armor volume. * According to her designers, Valor was inspired by M1A2 Abrams tanks, medieval knights, and Striker Eureka. * According to a 2035 ''Popular Science ''poll, Valor is the second most iconic postwar jaeger. Naturally, Gipsy Avenger ranked first. Category:Jaegers Category:Mark VI